


Unconditionally

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red, the color of blood and bloodlust. A color that she had grown quite accustomed to after her resurrection from the Lazarus Pit. Seeing him covered in it though, that wasn't right and something inside her snapped when she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You could have died

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer*
> 
> This fic contains porn though it is my hope it is tastefully done. If you aren't keen on it though or underage go ahead and turn around. I don't own the characters though I do ship Time Canary completely and will not apologize for that.
> 
> This fic takes place in an indeterminate time during season 1.

Sara stormed into the medbay, her anger just barely contained. Somehow even a workout with both Len and Kendra couldn't calm her down the way it should.

Their fearless leader had managed to get himself killed, well not quite but so so close. Sara had sworn if he woke up she was going to finish the job and then pilot the Waverider back to 2016 so they could all go home and try to live normal lives again. However once she was in the medbay, she found that her thoughts about murder flew out the window. "Status report on Rip Gideon" she said to the computer system that ran the ship. 

"Captain Hunter is stable, much the same as 4 hours ago Miss Lance" she said in her pleasant, holographic voice. 

Sara glared at the ceiling. "Thank you Gideon, that will be all" she said as she made her way over to the bed where Rip laid still as death and she stopped beside the bed.

He was pale, ashen really and that broke Sara's heart and terrified her at the same time. Her hand reached out, her fingers brushing over his knuckles softly. She yanked her hand back as if she had been burned by touching him.

He was always strong. Pig headed and rash and sometimes completely out of control but seeing him laying there hurt, it cast him in a new light. As vulnerable and breakable and she felt like from here on out, she was going to need to protect him as well as the others. 'Maybe I better recruit Len to help me keep him in check' she thought

She sat there as the AI kept her company and rattled on about various different aspects of any and everything but Sara's eyes never once left the face of the Waverider's captain. Hours could have passed and it wouldn't matter since she had nothing else to do. None of them did really. Without Rip giving orders and setting them on a course toward their next destructive action to the timeline, they were all essentially lost and drifting through the time vortex. 

It was only a matter of a couple of hours before Leonard poked his head into the medbay and she started as her eyes opened and she found herself staring up at him, his hand on her shoulder and her brain confused as to when she had drifted off to sleep. "Hey....its me. You should eat something. Keep your strength up" he said softly as he let his hand drop from her shoulder as Sara ran her hand over her face and scrubbed at her eyes to remove any sort of trace of sleep from it. "How long was I out? Any change?" She asked as she stretched her arns over her head to stretch her back out from sitting in one position too long.

Leonard shook his head as he stepped away from her and made his way back out of the medbay. Sara glanced down at Rip one more time as she stood before following him out of the room, knowing full well the computer would keep an eye on their captain.

She had just enough time to eat and get freshened up from her earlier workout before Gideon was getting her presence to inform her that Captain Hunter was waking from the sedative he had been given. This caused her to be torn as to whether or not she thought it was a good idea to have the computer let him wake or not, especially as she entered the medbay to the sound of hissing and arguing. She smiled and shook her head though when she found Rip not only awake but trying to get himself up off the cot and arguing with Gideon over their next course of action. 

"Welcome back Captain" she said nonchalantly as she strode over to him. Once she was standing in front of him, she punched him in the arm hard and heard him groan softly. "I should kill you myself for you almost dying" she said softly as she saw him sit back down on the end of the bed. "You are staying in that bed and not moving a muscle until you are healed" she said angrily as she went to work, lifting his shirt to check the dressing she had applied to his abdomen once they were back on the Waverider and drifting through time and space again. 

Rip would have argued with her too but he had a feeling that she was more then furious and he had no intention of pushing her to do something far worse, especially since her hands touching him felt strangely nice as she tended to each of his wounds completely before moving on to the next one. "I'm sorry" was all he said after a minute of silence passed between the two of them. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed. Why didn't you wait for the rest of us?" She asked and he was sure there was not only anger but a note of hurt in her voice as well. Once she had finished dressing and bandaging his wounds, she made a non-committal noise as she left the room again, heading straight to the sparing room to work out her anger and try to process her raging thoughts.


	2. Well....that was unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara tries to work throhgh her very confused feelings about her Captain, and gets a bit of help from an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my property, I just like to take them out for a spin between episodes haha. No smut this chapter but there may be a hint of Captain Canary as I ship them together nearly as hard as Time Canary.

Sara had been kicking and punching the punching bag for the last fifteen minutes. It was nothing personal she kept trying to convince herself but she hadn't quite managed it yet. She felt her bloodlust rising in her chest the longer she spent thinking of the fact that they had nearly had Savage in their grips and if Rip hadn't been so stupid they might, MIGHT have been able to kill the bastard. But he had to go and charge in and nearly get himself killed by him, she fumed.

She turned and roundhouse kicked at the bag hanging there before she bent over, her palms on her knees as she tried to catch her breath once more, ignoring the burn of her lungs as she gasped softly to take in more oxygen. Her brain couldn't seem to focus on any one thing and that was why she startled when she felt someone come up beside her and she stiffened and quickly straightened to see Leonard standing there, his hand holding the punching bag steady as he smirked at her like he already knew what she was thinking. "To what do I owe the pleasure" she asked, her tone icy as she stared him down for another minute before he smirked even more at her. He shrugged and stood there in the silence after the question for a minute. "Nothing much except that you look sort of like you could use a friendly ear or shoulder to cry on" he finally drawled and she was sure her expression turned a bit murderous.

She walked over to the wrestling mats and began to stretch as if she were preparing for yoga. "I don't know what you mean" she bluffed him. "There is something bothering you and it isn't me" he teased her, which earned him a sarcastic smile from her. "I've known you long enough now to know that something is up assassin" he shrjgged non committal but she knew from his stance as he came over to join her that if he needed to he would defend against her physically if it came to blows. "You never do two separate exercise routines in the same day Sara so talk to me" his expression softened as she finally lowered her guard and her shoulders hunched slightly as she stood up once again.

"He almost died" she finally said softly and Leonard came over to wrap his arms around her to hold her close in a light hug, treading carefully as he knew how the both of them felt about physical contact with other people who weren't family. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his middle suddenly, squeezing just slightly. "Thank you Len...." she trailed off, hoping he knew that it meant alot to her. He returned the squeeze to acknowledge that he knew what she was talking about. "You are very very welcome Sara, Ta-er al Asfer" he whispered it into her ear and she stiffened in his arms, ready to wrench herself away from him as she heard the familiar name coming from him.

He tightened his grip on her waist as he felt her stiffen. "I heard it from Ra's Al Ghul remember?" He whispered as he felt her start to relax again as he explained how he knew about her Arabic name. That was all she needed, simple explanations and communication from her team mates so she could help them, watch over them. That reminded her that she had to ask for his help and she pulled away from the hug, despite the fact that it felt rather nice standing there in his embrace. "Len, I have a favor to ask" she said slowly, knowing that he could well tell her to go jump off the ship if he wanted but as she stared at his face, she knew that he wasn't going to need much convincing to go along with her this time. Before he even had a chance to protest, she continued right on with her request, having learned to talk fast to get herself out of more then one tricky situation as a tennager with a cop for a father. "I need your help to keep Rip under control and contained" she said and she realized her choice of words may not have been the greatest as she stared at him in the silence that followed her declaration. His expression told her that he was considering it and finally he nodded slowly. "You're right. He needs to be kept in check and apparently, watched by someone much smarter then him" she rolled her eyes as he spoke, knowing that he was milking this for all it was worth. "Don't get cocky Snart" she said to him. "You didn't see what I saw when we got to him. He can't be left to go after Savage alone. We have to watch his back" she cursed herself in her head as she heard how pathetic her tone sounded to her own ears. She was begging and she finally bit her lower lip to stop herself. "Could you leave Mick? Could you leave me?" She knew that was playing below the belt but if it helped him understand where she was coming from then maybe this could work. She watched as his expression changed before he finally, and maybe a bit grudgingly, nodded. "Okay, I'll help you keep an eye on him but don't expect me to act any differently toward him" he frowned as she threw her arms around his neck, thankful and happy to have his help even if it was a bit grudgingly.


	3. The Price of Trying to be Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip Hunter suffers from insomnia like everyone tends to from time to time. But in those dark moments, what exactly does he think about save his wife and child? Sara is about to find out.

Rip poured himself yet another drink. He was pretty sure he was at least halfway to being drunk. Maybe a bit more. He had lost count of exactly how many drinks he had. It was just going to be one of those nights, he could feel it in his bones.

It had been three weeks since he had tried to take down Savage and nearly died in the process. That wasn't a problem nor did it really even bother him. If he were to die then at least he would be with his family again. What bothered him was why Sara and the rest of the team had seen it necessary to rescue him.

He drained the glass and slammed it back on the desk before shrugging out of the long brown coat he often wore, leaving it on the chair he normally occupied as he moved to the couch in the corner of the room. He was just settling in to let his thoughts wander and wallow in a bit of self pity when he heard the sound of footsteps entering his study and he whipped around to see Sara standjng there just inside the doorway, watching him.

"Go away Miss Lance" he sighed in defeat as he turned his back to her as he laid down on the couch.

Ssara either ignored what he said or just didn't care and he was fairly certain it was the latter as she came into the room further and perched herself cross legged in the chair beside him. 

"You know that wallowing will do nothing to help correct?" She asked him.

He scowled as he turned to face her. "Must you be so annoying?" He griped with a frown and Sara actually laughed at his expression before growing serious.

"I know how you feel. Nothing you think you can do will bring them back" she said honestly. "After I woke up from the Lazarus pit.....I felt.....off if you will. Ollie and Laurel risked their lives to bring my soul back so that I could become "normal" again" she said softly with air quotes.

Rip sat up and looked at, surprised that she was trusting him enough to talk about it. "Miranda and Jonas....they should have had a chance. Savage needs to be stopped" he said as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

Sara nodded. "Of course he does and he will be but this isn't about that. We're talking about you right now" she said, her elbows on her knees and her chin on her fists. "When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "Two, three days maybe. I have bad bouts of insomnia" he said dully.

"We all do. Its the ship and jumping from time period to time period. Besides your family, what do think about on nights like this?" She asked softly.

"Killing" he whispered honestly. 

He closed his eyes and memories flooded back to his mind of all the innocent people who had died on account of his trying to keep the timelines intact as a time master. People that were insignificant to the timelines, and some...some like Calvert all those years ago. He could never forgive himself for that one.

Sara sat there, waiting for him to elaborate, if he were going to though she understood if he couldn't or wouldn't. They all had demons they carried with them, she understood that better than anyone else, especially late at night when the shadows crept in and everything went silent and you were left up with the choices and consequences of decisions made in the moment, and the guilt of those decisions.

"I think about what I would do differently given the chance. Would I go back and change things? Leave people to live out their lives properly" he went on after a minute, his eyes focused intently on his folded hands but his mind miles away from the present. "Sometimes I think about Miranda and Jonas being the universe taking payment for the things I have done, my life and world being stolen away to balance the lives and worlds that I destroyed as a time master" he said honestly, whispering it as if he were afraid to speak louder.

Sara watched him closely, seeing the emotions for the things he had done and the things he had lost play across his features, and it made sense to her, the things he said. She never even considered that he suffered from a bloodlust of his own, so consumed by her own self loathing and trying to do the right thing to make amends for her past life as an assassin. She finally reached out and touched his hand, to bring him back down to the reality of the moment and he looked over at her when he was jostled from his thoughts.

"You'll get your revenge. We will make Savage pay for what he did" she said softly, knowing that she needed to be the voice of reason for him now, as he had done so many times for her.


End file.
